Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a portable sound equipment which may receive an audio signal from a terminal via wireless communication and transmit a control signal for controlling the terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
The sound equipment means the audio device which can receive an audio signal from a terminal and transmit the audio information collected via a microphone to the terminal. Conventionally, a wire type sound equipment is used which connects a terminal of a wireless sound equipment to an ear jack of a terminal to receive an audio signal. In recent, there are increasing demands for the wireless communication type wireless sound equipment in an aspect of mobility and user convenience.
Wireless sound equipment having a design considering mobility is under development such as headphone type wireless sound equipment, ear wearable type wireless sound equipment and ear inserting type wireless sound equipment. The headphone type is band-shaped to be worn on a user's head such that a user can carry it easily.
Recently, there are increasing demands for wireless sound equipment having a band to be wearable on a user's neck to allow a user to carry easily even in case a receiver is not worn on a user's ear.